


Wrapped In You

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Draco's won't accept he likes cuddling but Harry doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Harry cuddling/sleeping on Draco " at the love meme. Also for the power dynamics square on my [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card.

Most days, Draco wakes up to the feeling of soft warmth around him. Not the kind that gets too hot after a while and he has to get out, but the kind that makes him feel safe and surrounded by Harry on all sides, the feel and weight of him making Draco smile sleepily into the pillow. It was only during this time, when the day hadn't really started yet and they were both still half asleep, that Draco could admit he loves this.  
  
Waking up to Harry curled around him,over him or behind him; he didn't mind it either ways, no matter his vehement protests when they'd both wake up and he'd complain of getting no sleep. And Harry knew it, he knew Draco didn't mean it which was why he'd keep doing it.  
  
If Draco was reading a book on the sofa, Harry would make it a point to climb on top of him and settle there with his case file ensuring that Draco could go no where till he wanted to get up. If Draco was cooking, Harry would sneak up behind him, wrap his arms around his waist and settle there with his chin on Draco's shoulder, watching him cook. But what Harry loved doing the most was cuddling with Draco in bed and holding him tight, not letting go till he absolutely had to.  
  
For Draco, this morning was no different. He felt Harry move behind him as the slanted rays of sunlight making the room brighter by the minute.  
  
"Harry?" Draco wiggled a bit, trying to get out from under Harry. He felt those strong arms tighten around his waist and pull him back. "I can't breathe!"  
  
"Yes you can, I can hear you," Harry laughed against his neck, the warm breath making him squirm which in turn made Harry hold him tighter.  
  
Draco tried again, already knowing that it was no use but the Slytherin in him didn't like giving up so easily, "I'm not your teddy bear!"  
  
"Of course not, you're my Draco, now stop moving and go back to sleep." Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and settled down, clearly intending to fall back to sleep.   
  
Draco grumbled and wiggled and cursed the entire time but in less than a minute he was back asleep, fingers entwined with Harry's on his stomach. Harry couldn't help but smile as Draco relaxed in his arms; he knew it was hard for Draco to get used to constant touches. His resistance had always had more to do with maintaining his need for balance by always being contradictory, than to do with not wanting Harry to hold him.   
  
It had taken him a while to notice but he'd caught on fast enough that Draco was always the one to slip closer if they were sitting together on the sofa or relaxing in bed. And while Draco might not want to admit that he was indeed Harry's to cuddle with and hold, Harry had no problem admitiing that

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://hdotp.livejournal.com/275.html?thread=36115#t36115). :)


End file.
